


A Rating of Five

by Bellicosi



Category: The Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 16:19:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12891801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellicosi/pseuds/Bellicosi
Summary: Gabriel proposes to Cecily in the stables





	A Rating of Five

Gabriel paced back and forth in Gideon’s room. Gideon watched him wearily. “Gabriel, what is it? And do stop pacing, you’re worse than a caged animal.”

Gabriel ran a hand through his hair. “I’m going to- ah…”

Gideon raised an eyebrow. “You look as though you’re about to face almost certain death, Gabriel. For Raziel’s sake, what is bothering you, brother? Are you unable to even tell me?”

“It’s Cecily… I’m afraid she’ll laugh at me.” Gabriel muttered, coming to a halt in front of his brother, unable to meet his eyes.

When he finally looked up, Gabriel’s eyebrows were raised. “You think she’ll ridicule you if you try proposing to her?” He asked dryly. Gabriel gasped, and Gideon held up a hand. “That is not the kind of girl Cecily is, Gabriel, and you know that. She will be surprised and amused, perhaps, if you’re as awkward when talking to her as you are right now to me, but she will not try to hurt your feelings like that.”

Gabriel ran his tongue over his teeth. “What do you suggest I do then, brother? Find her and drop to one knee, beg her to have me, unworthy as I surely am?” 

Gideon sighed. “First off, find Will. He is her sister, and he will not want to be blindsided by this when she says yes- and she will say yes, Gabriel.” He gave Gabriel a look and Gabriel shut his open mouth. “I have seen the way she looks at you- the whole Institute has. Everyone’s simply waiting for you to be brave enough to ask her.”

Gabriel exhaled slowly. “Will shall make a joke out of this. And he will certainly enjoy taunting me when I ask him.” 

Gideon nodded. “Perhaps he will, but Will is not unnecessarily cruel. He is past that stage in his life. Trust me, he might mock you, but he will approve. He wants his sister to be happy. You make her happy. I am certain that he will not try to flay you alive.”

Doubtful, Gabriel thought, but he nodded. “Any idea where he might be?” He asked nervously. Gideon shook his head.

“He’s just left his room and is walking towards Tessa’s room.” A voice said at the doorway. Both boys jumped, but it was just Sophie. They had been too busy talking and had not heard her slip in. 

“Sophie!” Gideon cried, his eyes suddenly alight and shining, as they always were in her presence. A smile lit his face.

“Time for me to get out,” Gabriel muttered under his breath as Sophie came towards Gideon, an answering smile on her face. So he left, gently shutting the door behind him. He ran down the hallway, hoping to catch Will before he reached Tessa’s room.

He was in luck. As he dashed towards Will's room, he spied Will just rounding the corner. Gabriel sped up his pace eagerly. "Will!" Gabriel called after him. At the sound of his voice, Will turned.

A smirk appeared on Will Herondale’s ridiculously handsome face. “Yes, Gabrielle?” Will had taken to calling Gabriel Gabrielle to try to incite him after the joke of Lighworm wore off. Gabriel had taken to ignoring it pointedly.

Gabriel swallowed. “I’ve come to ask you for something,” He muttered.

Will crossed his arms. “If you need extra training because your fighting is so bad, you should have come to me earlier. I’ve got a busy afternoon with Tessa.”

Gabriel rolled his eyes. “No, you idiot.” He snapped. “I- I’m asking for your pemission- well, not permission because I don’t care what you think of it- but, ah, approval on a personal matter.” Gabriel internally cursed himself. If he couldn’t even talk to Will properly, how was he going to get a single word out to Cecily?

Will was now grinning like a fiend, and Gabriel knew he would have a field day spreading this humiliating tale to everyone, including Cecily. Gabriel cringed inwardly. “Now why would you need my approval, Gabriel? Has your self-esteem sunk so low that you need someone besides yourself to tell you it’s alright to do something?” 

Gabriel bit back a retort. “It concerns your sister, which is why I want your approval, as I’m sure she would. And I, for one, do have a certain amount of respect for others’ opinions, unlike certain other people I know,” He answered, drawing his head up high.

Will’s grin had faded, and suddenly his blue eyes were serious and calm. “You want to propose to her, don’t you?” Will asked, his voice clear and direct.

Gabriel clenched and unclenched his fists. “How did you know?” He asked, voice slightly hoarse. Were his intentions that obvious? He hadn’t thought he was that easy to read, even though Gideon had guessed correctly too. But Gideon was his brother. Gideon knew him a lot better than Will did.

Will chuckled darkly. “I was wondering when you would crawl out of your self-conscious shell and man up enough to ask her.” He watched Gabriel from under his lashes. “Though, of course, you haven’t asked her yet. And when you do go ask, you might very well back out.”

Gabriel’s eyes narrowed and his temper flared. “Fine. Don’t give me your opinion on the matter. It certainly doesn’t seem like you care enough either way. Shame, really. I thought you at least cared for your darling sister.” He spun around, stalking away.

Gabriel wandered into the weapons room, growling to himself. 

“I’m sorry,” A resigned voice sounded from the opposite end. 

It was Will. Of course. “Will Herondale can apologize!” Gabriel said sarcastically. “What a tremendous accomplishment, my friend, congratulations on your newfound skill.” He turned away bitterly. “I won’t hurt her, you know.” He told him. “I would never hurt her, Will, I- I love her.” He choked on the words. Again, he cursed himself. How would he ever propose to Cecily without dying of mortification? He braced himself for another round of Will’s savagery.

“She’s in the stables again.” Will said abruptly. “And, honestly, Gabriel, it took you too long to admit that.” Then Will came over to him and patted his shoulder. “The only way you could hurt her is if you didn’t propose, honestly. I think she’s disappointed in your unmanliness.” Will stepped back and gestured towards the general direction of the stables. “I’d hurry if I were you. I’m not sure she’s still in the stables.”

Gabriel tore out of the room, his heart pounding, his face set in a determined mask. He dashed out into the courtyard and took off for the stables, his shoes squealing in protest. He reached the stables out of breath and panting, but he immediately straightened when he saw a pair of blue eyes fixed on him in curiosity. He strode over, and without giving her a moment to recover from his dramatic arrival, he dropped down, his knee hitting the floor with a satisfying thump. “Cecily Herondale,” He said. “You are the most awe-inspiring girl I have ever had the pleasure of meeting, for you are exceptionally brave, beautiful, talented, and kind. Ever since I have arrived to stay at the Institute, you have been understanding and have helped me to the right path here. You have never once been accusatory or hateful towards me, despite the despicable things I have done or thought about doing. I sided with my father and his twisted beliefs against the Institute, I said nothing of my father’s abhorrent activities at first, and I almost betrayed Charlotte. And so I know that I do not deserve this- deserve you, Cecily, but it would- it would please me very much if you would- if you would do me the great honor of becoming- becoming…”

Cecily dropped down to look at him, her eyes glimmering fiercely. “I’m too impatient to hear the rest of your ridiculous speech, Gabriel Lightwood. I cannot believe that it took you this long,” And then she was kissing him, ferociously and unashamedly, answering him without even having to say a word.

Gabriel’s arms wound around her, and a wild joy surged up in him. They broke apart, laughing and holding each other, and Cecily’s eyes burned like blue fire.

“What is my rating?” Gabriel asked hoarsely, smiling.

Cecily replied breathlessly. “A five,” She declared. “The speech was beautiful, though it was a bit much. Who wrote it for you? Tessa? Will? Certainly you cannot have thought of that all by yourself.” Her eyes twinkled mischievously.

Gabriel narrowed his eyes in mock anger. “The first thing you’re going to have to change when you become my wife is how much faith you have in me,” He told her matter-of-factly. “No one wrote it. I’m just as good as my brother at making impromptu speeches.” He said with wounded pride. They kissed again, both grinning like idiots.

(Will and Tessa, watching from the carriage)

Tessa smiled and shook her head. “They make such a lovely couple,” She murmured, turning to look at Will.

Will had a broad smile on his face, but there was an edge of mischief to it. “Yes, they are,” He breathed. “I wonder what will happen at their wedding…”

Tessa rolled her eyes and leaned up to give Will a brief kiss. “They’re going to ban you from the ceremony if you don’t promise to keep yourself in check,” She warned, but she could not keep her lips from twitching up in a smile.

Will shrugged. “I’d still go, you know. And then I’d wreak even more havoc in revenge for their banning my most wanted presence,”

Tessa laughed. “Well then, let’s all hope that they do not.” Smiling up at him, she leaned against him, and Will’s arm came around her. She snuggled into his side, content and peaceful.

Will’s smile did not dim for the entire day. How could it, when everything was amazing? After a carriage stroll around London, they went back for a delicious feast where Gabriel announced his upcoming marriage. As he gave the announcement, he looked at Will, happiness seeming to blaze in him like a fire. Will just smiled back.


End file.
